karylefandomcom-20200215-history
The Duchies of Goentar
1. Loren; 2. Norville; 3. Mallowford; 4. Thirs Loren Loren, despite the region's close proximity to the Aneva Mountains, is a very prosperous region and is arguably the most well-off duchy in Goentar--though this is largely due to its connections to the crown. Home to the capital and some of the country's most prominent ports, Loren is the most populated region in the country. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Loren is home to the Aneva and Brightmoor Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Loren is home to the Morhall, Castlewyn, Bywickhaven, and Moorechester Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Loren is home to the Morrowbourne, Corlyn, Merrigate, Rosebourne, Crystalwynne, Fairborough, Sedlow, and Leamere Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Loren is home to the Wilbridge, Gentriel, Corenvia, Pryden, Highston, Wellmont, Corwyn, Norwickshire, Esterhall, Valewick, Locham, Travum, Daninas, Clearhall, Oxborough, Harrochester, Tunway, Chesterwood, Wesbury, Willock, Canterfield, Chelmsford, Whymcourt, Covenstead, Ranie, Malres, Carldon, Ramsley, Linfar, Falkirk, Wyrmstone, Exwick, Dunstone, Larleigh, Rowanbroke, Arrsted, Hartsford, and Evanfield Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *Her Royal Higness Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren Norville The duchy of Norville is, aside from the capital city, the province best known for commerce. There are rumours that some of this region's inhabitants are involved in the black market, but no evidence has ever been produced to support this. The Duke of Norville's army also happens to be one of the largest in the entire country. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Norville is home to the Esterlyn and Highbridge Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Norville is home to the Lormount, Belfort, Merrowyn, and Swynesse Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Norville is home to the Prywyn, Aldfield, Eradona, Rayborough, Colfolk, Tunstead, Brackford, and Melbray Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Norville is home to the Addingwell, Linaire, Penley, Lamcroy, Ebmire, Clarset, Kesbrook, Fanmire, Chevenshire, Ramsheathe, Norbrook, Middlecroy, Struleen, Lethenoke, Ivystead, Donfax, Ramswick, Polmire, Manseworth, Merletun, Arworth, Wymouth, Birchcroy, Dobian, Cavenwrath, and Caldvern Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *''Open'' Mallowford Mallowford is a predominantly rural region in Goentar, though it is very beautiful. Some of the families are involved with the blacksmith trade, and it is because of them that Whymcourt's armories have weapons. The Queen sees to it that the smiths who make the weapons get some money, as to show that she cares what they do. Both the Turner and the Wensley families have summer homes here, as the environment is welcoming. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Mallowford is home to the Belbank and Esmour Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Mallowford is home to the Falconacre, Merrowmill, Chelten, and Aberford Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Mallowford is home to the Durnan, Leocester, Wickbert, Ransay, Melpool, Ramsdare, Winbridge, and Aberdon Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Mallowford is home to the Audgate, Hartmore, Flaxly, Lufield, Beaucaster, Wellcross, Glenster, Orisbury, Rowanstead, Grinham, Darnemire, Lincliffe, Arville, Grimsgower, Fenworth, Whitleigh, Bargrave, Coggsley, Redewynne, Rothdale, Bansheaf, Stratdown, Sutmere, Havermoor, Dunbray, Aberstone, Helsham, Willowmont, Erifort, Janmere, Faybourne, Branure, Ashingham, Camburg, Benport, and Tamforth Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *''Open'' Thirs Thirs is proof that even the greatest kingdoms are filled with very poor peasants. Though they are poor, the citizens of Thirs hold themselves with dignity and accept their position in society. Some of the elderly citizens do sit on the sides of the street and beg, but some youths try to pick the pockets of foreigners who wander into Thirs. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Thirs is home to the Wayness and Wellwynne Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Thirs is home to the Crewmere, Brackam, Worcester, and Burbridge Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Thirs is home to the Camburry, Bereport, Balladent, Curick, Brambleworth, Laurelbeck, Winborough, and Melmoral Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of This is home to the Levenley, Gillworth, Mintoke, Aberaire, Torisel, Manse, Lydacre, Levenmire, Mellington, Lamby, Corham, Cowanmire, Cosston, Berbon, Preyla, Lynnbrook, Norheil, Veidlear, Cielan, Carcera, Finhale, Aren, and Bendbrook Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *''Open'' Category:Goentar